


Classic Like Neon Lights

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: AU: The Winning Hand by Nora RobertsBuck is a down on his luck kindergarten teacher from Hershey who leaves his life behind and end up in Vegas. His luck changes when he hits the jackpot at a casino - Eddie's casino.Title from Neon Lights by Natasha Bedingfield.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59
Collections: Buddie AU fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this book over the weekend and I was like I want this to be Buck and Eddie. Couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it. Turns out multiple chapter novellas lend themselves to multichapter fic, who knew lol!  
> I'm probs going to continue, following the basic story of the book but changing it up to be more my own and to incorporate more of Eddie and Buck's characters into it. Also update it a bit because that book didn't age super well. Enjoy!

Buck sighed and leaned his head on the steering wheel. With his luck lately this wasn’t surprising. But now he was stuck in the middle of the desert, with a broken down car and basically the clothes on his back. A guy with a gun had taken his wallet and phone outside the last diner he’d been to. He was lucky he’d forgotten his car keys at the table or he’d have literally nothing. The ten dollar bill he had found in his glove compartment had bought him a chocolate bar this morning that had melted before he could finish. His last meal had been a sandwich at the diner last night. 

He got out and looked under the hood, he knew it was hopeless. He knew the basics but even he could tell this was beyond what he could fix. He went to his trunk. Looked at the small suitcase with what little wardrobe he had. Ignored it. Grabbed the messenger bag with his notebooks.

And set out to follow the highway. 

—

He didn’t know why he kept going, instead of stopping at any of the gas stations, diners, or motels along the way. He saw the haze of the Strip on the horizon, calling to him. If he could just reach it, maybe he could be okay. 

—

He dizzily walked onto the strip, mesmerized by the lights and sounds. Saw the harried tourists, families on vacation, the couples. 

He stopped in front of one hotel, the cool air hitting his face as people came and went. He looked up at the larger than life sculpture of an Aztec warrior in the entryway. It seemed alive, beckoning, telling Buck,  _ Come in. Try your luck. Maybe it’s about to change.  _

He walked in.

In a daze he found his way into the casino, turning to take in all of the sounds and activity. It was overwhelming. He was hot and tired and hungry and thirsty. His eyes were drawn to the slot machines, which boasted “Jackpot $1,800,308.23!”

$8.23. The exact amount of money he currently had to his name.  _ A sign? _ his confused brain mused.

He sat down at a machine. He’d have to use three dollars a turn to even be able to go for the jackpot. But what would eight bucks buy him? Lunch? And then what would he do?

In his desert muddled mind, this move made sense. He took three dollars and put it in the machine. He watched the stars and numbers spin and settle. They were so pretty. No win. He still had four bucks. He could try again. He fed another three bills into the machine and pulled the lever. 

The symbols spun again. Around and around, flashing fruit and stars and numbers, drawing in Buck’s focus. It was really quite beautiful. He saw one star drop into place, then another, then a third.  _ Look at that, they all match. So gorgeous. _

All of a sudden lights were flashing and bells were ringing. Buck looked around in a panic, unsure what was happening. People started clapping him on the back. “Hey man you got the jackpot! Congratulations!”

**

Eddie walked through the floor, keeping an eye out for troublemakers and taking in the situation of his casino. He was overall pleased. All of the tables were full and people were milling around, drawn in by the hypnotic rhythm. He spotted someone at the blackjack table looking angrily at his cards. He went over to one of his crew. “Keep and eye on that one, he’s thinking about making a scene.” He said, gesturing at the guy. This was instinct to Eddie, genetic. His parents were gamblers, and so were his grandparents. His parents had built the Nahua Hotel and Casino chain, in Reno, Vegas, Atlantic City. A riverboat on the Mississippi. His grandparents had come to New York from nothing in Mexico and built a financial empire to rival any American’s. 

Mark nodded and walked in that direction. Eddie turned to see Katie, a waitress, walking towards him. She hid her concern well, but it was his job to read people. 

“What’s up?” he asked when she approached. 

“I was just around the slots. Saw a guy there, something doesn't seem right. He’s not very clean, seems a little dazed, a bit shaky. Staring at the machine, muttering to himself. Should I get security?”

Eddie shook his head. “I’ll go take a look.”

Katie continued. “He doesn’t seem like he’s too much trouble. But he’s either high or sick.”

“I’ll handle it. Thanks, Katie.”

Security could have definitely handled this. But it’s his place, his parents had turned over Nahua Vegas to him several years ago. He took care of his. 

As he started walking towards the slots, the world exploded into sound and lights.  _ Looks like someone hit the big one _ , he mused. He pushed through the congratulatory crowd and saw the man that Katie must have been talking about. 

He looked thin and mussed. His clothes looked like they had been slept in for several days, his hair was in diassary, and his eyes were wide and unfocused. None of that stopped him from being the most attractive man Eddie had ever seen. 

Not high. Not sick, Eddie thought, as he grabbed the man’s arm to help hold him upright and felt the trembling. Scared. Petrified. 

The man looked at him, dazed. “What-what happened? I didn’t mean...what did I do?”

Eddie smiled. “You hit the jackpot.”

“Oh,” said the blonde. And promptly passed out. 

**

Buck woke to the feeling of cool silkiness under his cheek. He loved it. He remembered the time he’d bought a silk pillowcase, and didn’t eat lunch for a week to pay for it. It had been absolutely worth it. 

“Come on, come all the way back.” 

He was confused by the voice, but blinked and looked up. Into deep, hazel eyes. 

“You’re the warrior,” he said, and immidiately felt stupid. The gorgeous man smiled but looked confused. 

“What do you mean? Here, have some water.”

Buck sat up and took the glass that was offered. “That’s just...it’s what I thought when I first saw you. You were the warrior, come to life. The one from the lobby?” He scooted a little away. This beautiful man was far too close for comfort. 

The other man laughed softly. “My father will be pleased to hear that, they modeled it after my grandfather.” He looked at Buck with an odd expression that Buck couldn’t decipher. Pity, maybe? That would suck, but it wouldn’t be unexpected.

“This is my place,” the man continued. “I’m Eddie Diaz. Welcome to the Nahua.”

Buck stick out his hand to shake Eddies. “Buck. Well, Evan Buckley, but most people call me Buck. Except my sister...” He trailed off before he could start rambling about his pathetic life. 

Eddie took his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Buck.”

Buck finally looked at his surroundings. He was in a huge suite. “What am I doing here?” he asked. 

“Well I figured it was better than the floor of the casino, where you fainted.”

Buck blushed. “Oh wow, I guess I did. I’m so so sorry.”

Eddie grinned. “Well, it’s not the weirdest reaction I’ve seen to winning almost two million dollars.”

Buck stared at him in shock. “Did...did...did you say  _ two million dollars _ ?”

Eddie nodded. “You put in the money, pulled the lever. It’s yours. We can deal with the paperwork and legalities later. Your don’t look so great, do you want to see a doctor?”

Buck shook his head. “No, my head’s just...whirling. But I’m okay.”

Eddie looked at him with concern. “Is there someone I can call to help you?”

Buck panicked. “No! No, don’t call anyone...there isn’t anyone. Don’t.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. Buck blushed at his strong reaction to Eddie’s question. “It’s just, I’m traveling alone, there’s no one to call. My wallet and phone were stolen yesterday. My car broke down this morning about two miles out of town. It’s probably the carburetor this time.” He ignored Eddie’s slight smirk. 

“So how did you get here?” 

“I walked. I just walked, then saw your place and walked in. I had eight dollars and 23 cents.”

Eddie smiled. “Well now you have about 1 million, eight hundred thousand, three hundred and eight dollars and 23 cents.”

Buck stared at him for a second, then burst into tears. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why…” he sobbed. He felt Eddie’s hand come up to rub his back. 

“Shh, don’t worry. Totally normal reaction. It’s okay, Evan. You’re okay. Come on, let’s figure this out. When’s the last time you ate?”

Buck sniffed. “Um, last night? I had some of a chocolate bar this morning, but it melted…”

Eddie stood up. “I’m going to order you some food. Do you want to shower and change?”

“I, um. I don't have any other clothes, I left my suitcase in my car. Oh, my bag! I had a messenger bag?”

Eddie gestured to the desk in the corner. “It’s over there.” Buck looked over and sighed in relief. 

“It’s my work. Thank you. I thought I’d lost it.”

Eddie smiled. “Your things are safe. You can stay here while you figure things out.”

“You’re just going to give me a hotel room?”

“Standard operating procedure for high rollers. I want a chance to win some of that money back.” Eddie smirked and Buck’s heart skipped a beat.

“Well, thank you.” Buck turned to go to the shower, but he looked back at Eddie. 

“Mr. Diaz?” he asked. 

“Eddie, call me Eddie.”

“Eddie. What am I going to do with all of that money?”

Eddie smiled at him. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He left the room. 

As Buck got into the shower, he thought about it more. He hadn’t just escaped from his life in Hershey. He’d been freed.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck woke with the sun streaming in and a smile on his face. He jumped out of bed with glee, eager to explore the surroundings he had been too tired to take in last night. He was wearing comfy sweats, courtesy of the wardrobe Eddie had sent up to his room last night. He tried not to think about the beautiful Eddie Diaz picking out underwear for him. He wasn’t going to complain, but he couldn’t help but wonder if that was weird for Eddie? Or did he not even think twice?

He walked down the giant staircase in the middle of the suite to the living area. He threw back the curtains and took in the view. He must be on the twentieth, thirtieth floor. It didn’t matter, no matter what, right now? He was on top of the world. He walked over to the kitchenette, opening the fridge. Grinning when he was it empty except for some fruit, chocolate, and two bottles of champagne. His stomach growled and he turned towards the phone. 

It rang once before a voice answered. “Good morning, Mr. Buckley. Would you like to order room service?”

“Um, yes please. Some coffee?”

“Anything else sir? Something to eat?” the concierge asked. 

“Maybe...a pastry?” 

“Excellent sir, that will be delivered shortly. Thank you Mr. Buckley, have a good day. Call if you require anything else.”

“Um, no problem, I mean, thank you,” Buck stammered before hanging up. He stood still for a moment before wrapping his arms around himself. None of this felt real. How could someone like him get all of this?

_ Don’t question it. For however long it lasts, enjoy it. Even if it's only a little while _ . 

**

Eddie sat up in his office, watching the screens that showed the casino. He loved observing, seeing the types of people at his tables and machines. People in dress clothes sat alongside jeans-clad strangers. There was no time. People had just arrived that morning, others had been there all night. It could have been eleven in the morning or eleven at night. In the casino, it didn’t matter. 

He was on the phone with his father, who wanted to hear all about the jackpot winner.

“What’s he like?” Ramon asked.

Eddie thought for a second. “Sweet. Seems a little lost, a little naive. Gives off librarian vibes or something like that. Like he’d be good with kids, you know? Definitely trouble back home, though I couldn’t find out what kind or where home is. Skittish. The wolves are going to eat him alive.”

“Are you planning on getting in between him and the wolves, m’hijo?”

Eddie sighed. “My place. He’s my responsibility, for now. He needs a lawyer, though. The press has already gotten wind, and when the wolves are done the scavengers are going to come out. Everyone and their aunt is going to want to get in with him.”

“I know. He’ll figure it out though. Who better than a lost, sweet librarian fallen on hard times to win the jackpot? I’m glad it was him, but the press is going to have a field day. You should speak to Pepa about it.”

Eddie nodded, even though his father couldn’t see it. “I’ll call her later, see what she can do. Hey, Papá, I’ve got to go,” he said, smiling as his door opened. “Best part of my day just walked in.”

“Love you m’hijo. Send my love to Christopher and Shannon.”

“I will, love you Papá.”

He got up and smiled, scooping his son into his arms and swinging him around. “Hiya Christopher! How was Saturday with your mom?”

Chris giggled. “It was fun! We went to the park with Denny and Hen and Karen, and I went on the slide over and over!”

“That sounds amazing kid!” Eddie looked at Shannon, who had come in with Christopher. “He was good?” She laughed. 

“He’s a good boy, always. Why don’t you go put your things in Daddy’s apartment, baby boy?” She asked Chris. He nodded and bounded off with his backpack. She turned to Eddie. 

“Thank you Eddie. For this second chance. I know it’s hard because we aren’t getting back together, but I love being Christopher’s mom. Thank you for letting me back into his life.”

Eddie shrugged uncomfortably. “He loves you, and I know you love him. I’m not going to keep you two apart because of our history. You came back for him, and you’ve shown over the past few months that you’re staying. I was only trying to protect him when you first got back and I kept you away.”

Shannon sighed. “I know. I screwed up, and I’m working hard to make it right.”

“I see that Shan. It’s good for both of you, and I’m happy that he’s happy. And that you are.”

Shannon looked at him, and he looked away from the expression on her face. “Eddie,” she started. “You know I still love you, right? Not in love, not anymore, and I’m sorry, I can’t change that. But you are one of the most important people in my life, not just because of Christopher. I want you to be happy too.”

“I am happy, Shan. Yeah, it hurt when you left and it hurts that we can’t be the family I pictured. But we aren’t meant to be with each other that way anymore, and I’m okay with that. I promise.” He pulled her in for a hug. “I’ll always love you, okay? But I promise I’m not pining after you.” He heard her laugh and saw her wipe away tears as she pulled back. She kissed his cheek. 

“I’m going to check on Chris. Carla should be in your apartment, right?”

“Yep, she’s watching him today. I’m going to take him out a bit this afternoon if I can get away.”

She smiled and waved as she left. He sighed and sunk back against his desk. 

He straightened when he heard a knock. “Come in,” he called. And immediately smiled. It was Buck. Evan. 

“Well, hello, perfect timing,” he said.

Are you sure?” Buck asked hesitantly. “I can come back later?”

Eddie shook his head. “Nope, now is perfect. Have a seat.” He gestured towards the couch and sat next to Buck when he got settled. 

“I-I was thinking,” Buck started, and Eddie looked at him expectantly. “These things don’t just happen, not to me. There must be a mistake.”

Eddie grinned. “They happen here, it’s Vegas after all. No mistake. You are twenty-one, right?”

Buck nodded. “Twenty-eight, it was just my birthday ...anyway. Yes. Totally legal, in every way.” He blushed “I mean...never mind.” Eddie smiled. Buck was cute when he was flustered.

“Well then, it’s yours. Government will want their share of course, but there’s still a big chunk of change heading your way. You should think about getting a lawyer. Maybe someone back home? Where is home, by the way?”

Buck blinked in surprise, but answered. “Hershey, Pennsylvania. Well, was home. I left. Ran away, really.”

Eddie looked at him thoughtfully. “What kind of trouble are you in, Buck?”

Buck sighed. “Well it’s not good…” He immediately straightened and corrected himself. “I mean, nothing illegal, I’m not running from the cops or anything like that. I just, had nothing left there? My family was never wealthy, I taught kindergarten after graduating college, never paid very well. I got laid off a week ago and sort of, well, packed up and left. Just started driving. Only thing east is water so I went west.” He chuckled self-deprecatingly. Eddie felt his heart melt a little, and wanted to grab Buck's face and never let go.  _ Slow your roll, cowboy _ . 

“Well, sounds like you were due for some good luck then. And you don’t have anyone there you want to call? Not even a lawyer or a financial advisor.”

Buck scratched the back of his head. “I really don’t want anyone from there to know I’m here. I know a lawyer who dealt with everything when my parents died, but that was a while ago. I haven't heard from my sister in years, I don’t know where she lives. And there was this girl, I was supposed to marry her? But I didn’t want to. I don’t want her to know where I am.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Last I checked, people could still say no to getting married.”

“She, um, she’s very forceful. I shouldn’t have agreed to get engaged in the first place, but she pursued me. A lot. And she has money, and I thought things might be easier...but I realized I would just be getting stuck in the life I had settled for. I didn’t want that life anymore. Anyway, sorry, I think I’ve rambled to you enough about my life.” He blushed. 

Eddie sensed there was more to the story, but he didn’t want to push. Not yet. 

“Buck, the story is going to get out. The press is already going crazy for the mystery jackpot winner. When they find out it was a small town kindergarten teacher with his last dollar, they are going to go nuts.”

Buck looked stricken. “I - it wasn’t my last dollar.” He shook his head as if to clear it. “No, that’s not the important part. How long before it gets out?”

Eddie sighed. “A couple days, at most. Like I said, you need a lawyer. I’ll call my Tía Pepa, she’s fantastic. We’ll see if she can represent you.”

Buck looked relieved. He grabbed Eddie’s hand, making Eddie’s heart race. “Thank you Eddie. For everything.”

“I’m happy to help Buck. You deserve it.”

He couldn’t help himself. “Have dinner with me tonight?” he asked.

Buck looked shocked. “Um, yeah. Yeah, that works. Thanks. I’ll see you later?”

“See you later, Buck.”


	3. Chapter 3

Buck wandered down to the floor that housed the shops and salons. He had a some outfits that Eddie had gotten for him, but otherwise he had no clothes. And nothing to wear tonight. Tonight felt special. Besides, he hadn’t had money to go shopping in forever, and he wanted to enjoy it. 

He walked into a boutique and was greeted by the man behind the counter. “Hi, I’m Howie, but everyone around here calls me Chimney, or Chim.” He shook his head. “Don’t ask. Can I help you with anything today?”

Buck hesitated. “I need...well, everything really, I’ve got nothing.” He was embarrassed by the admission, but Howie...Chim seemed unfazed. “I also need something to wear to dinner tonight.” 

“Date?” asked Chimney. 

Buck blushed. “Uh, no? I don’t think. More like, a business dinner?”

Chimney nodded. “But could turn into something more huh? So we’re going for put together and suave but also hot. Okay, we can do that.”

Before Buck knew it, he had a suit being altered to fit him that would be ready and delivered to his room this evening. He also left with at least ten new shirts and various types of pants, as well as ties, watches, belts. He thought there were even a couple of pocket squares in there. Who wore pocket squares anymore? 

_ Eddie did _ , his brain supplied, unhelpfully.

Chim had had him try on what felt like hundreds of outfits, “yes” and “no”-ing each to some standard Buck couldn’t figure out. 

He then ushered Buck towards the salon, telling him he needed to see Hen. “She’s really Henrietta but if you call her that she’ll smack you, so don’t.”

Apparently something needed to be done about his hair.

When he got to the salon, a woman came up to him and started tsking. 

“Are you Hen?” he asked. 

She nodded but didn’t take her eyes off his hair. “I assume Chimney sent you, thank the lord. Have a seat in my chair. What exactly have you done to your hair?” she ashes in a disappointed tone.

“I uh...I let it grow. My fiancée? She liked it short and gelled and generally put together. Like, insisted on it. So I grew it out and didn’t do anything to it.” She’d been really mad.

Hen hummed. “Standing up for yourself, that’s good. Hope you got out of that relationship, boy.” 

He nodded. “I left. Ran away, more like. But it’s how I ended up here anyway.”

“How do you feel about getting rid of some of the length? Not a ton, just cleaning it up a little?”

He nodded. “I’m good with that.” 

Hen smiled. “Great. And I’ll show you some great products that will take care of your hair without totally taming it - work that little curl you’ve got going.”

She got to work.

**

Buck returned to his room both energized and exhausted from the day’s activities. Hen had chatted with him all through cutting and styling his hair, somehow dragging his life story from him in the process. He felt like he had a friend, for the first time in a while, even if it was just his hair stylist. 

She had then sent him off to the gym and then the spa, saying he had to work on the rest of his body as well. She’s sent him to Josh, the trainer, who had put him through the ringer. Eh thought he was pretty fit, but apparently that was nothing compared to what Josh thought he could be. Then he’d gone to the steam room and then been booked for a facial, manicure, and pedicure, as well as a massage for his aching muscles. 

He looked at the blinking light on the phone on the counter and wondered who was leaving him messages.

He pressed play and listened to the sweet voice of Eddie’s secretary saying dinner reservations had been made for eight. If that didn’t work, Buck should just call back and she would reschedule it. In addition, a new cell phone had been sent to his room. Again, if it didn’t meet his expectations, he only had to ask for a different one. Buck was shocked, but noticed the brand new, top of the line phone still in its box on the counter. He moved to set it up, taking a few minutes to familiarize himself with his new number and customize it. 

Then he listened to the next message on the hotel phone. 

“ _ Hello Evan, this is Josephina Diaz. My nephew asked me to call you, I wanted to let you know that I would be happy to represent you in all matters regarding your new financial status. Give me a call back at your convenience and we’ll talk. Thanks!” _

**

Eddie stepped off the elevator into Buck’s room, holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Wow, you look great,” he said as he sawa Buck coming down the stairs. His heart started beating a little faster. Buck was grinning and still looked a little dazed. 

“Your aunt was the Attorney General,” Buck said. 

Eddie laughed. “I did hear that somewhere.”

“She was the Attorney General of the United States. Your uncle was the last  _ president _ . For eight years.”

“You know your American history Buck. They aren’t those things anymore.”

Buck ignored him, talking with his hands gesturing everywhere. “I didn’t realize until I had called her back and she picked up. You called her Pepa but it didn’t register that it was  _ the _ Pepa Diaz, served in the frickin’ White House for four terms, only retiring when her brother Oscar won the presidency. I froze, I didn’t know what to say. She was so nice about it too.”

Eddie grinned, loving the cute, flustered Buck that he was seeing. 

“They’ll be happy to hear you’re a fan, not everyone is. Would you like a drink before dinner? Maybe some champagne?” he asked Buck. 

Buck nodded. “Sure. I haven’t had champagne in years.”

Eddie walked to the refrigerator, taking out one of the bottles there, and found glasses in the cabinet. He poured them both and held them aloft. He tipped his glass against Buck’s and drank. And watched the obvious appreciation on Buck’s face as he tasted the wine. His eyes closed and his whole face seemed to smile. 

“This is really, really good. I should never drink anything else.” Buck opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at Eddie. “That’s dumb, I’m sorry.”

Eddie shook his head. “It’s not dumb. It’s cute, but not dumb. Shall we go down to dinner?” Buck nodded wordlessly and followed Eddie to the elevator. 

When the got the restaurant they were immediately shown to a table in a private corner of the room. It was very romantic, which was what Eddie was going for. Her wanted to impress Buck. Not that it seemed to take much. 

The sommelier came first, asking what they would like to drink. Eddie requested the same champagne they’d had earlier, and Buck smiled. When it was poured, Eddie watched him grin, take a sip, and sigh in pleasure. It made Eddie’s gut twist. 

“What would you like to eat?” he asked as they perused the menus. Buck looked overwhelmed. 

“Everything,” was the answer, and Eddie laughed. He spoke to the waiter and ordered everything on the menu. Buck looked shocked. “Eddie, you can’t…”

“It’s my hotel Buck, of course I can.”

When the food arrived, Buck had a little bit of everything. He groaned in pleasure with nearly every bite and ate it all with sensual enjoyment. It was driving Eddie crazy. And all through it, Buck kept up small talk and chatter, still amazed by Eddie’s family connections. When he found out about Christopher he got really happy, and Eddie’s heart soared when Buck mooned over a picture of his son. 

“His mom’s in the picture, but we aren’t together anymore,” he’d tried to sneak into the conversation. Buck’s expression didn’t change, so he didn’t think he picked up on the hint. 

“This is all amazing. Everything tastes amazing,” Buck moaned. Eddie imagined Buck would taste amazing. 

“You’re so pretty, Eddie. That jaw? Sinful,” Buck mused. Eddie swallowed his food and smiled. 

“Really?”

Buck looked up, red in the face. “Sorry. I’m relaxed, I tend to just say what’s on my mind when that happens. I should probably lay off the champagne. It’s weird, I’m usually so nervous around people who are as attractive as you are. I never have anything to say.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Well there goes my ego, I guess I don’t make you nervous?”

Buck waved a hand. “People are always going to find you attractive Eddie, don’t you worry. I’m not nervous because I know you don’t think about me like that.”

“Hmm, I don’t think of you how?”

“With want. You know, people usually don’t, I’m not the most built or the nicest looking guy out there. And hot people are usually into other hot people.”

“You think so?”

He shrugged. “I watch people. I like to draw, I like to draw people. And write, and try to figure out their motivations.”

Eddie’s smile turned predatory. “Well, you haven’t been watching me closely enough. I find you  _ very _ attractive Buck. On a personal level, sure, but also on a physical level. You’re gorgeous.”

He reached out to hold Buck’s hand and felt him shaking a bit. “See? Made you nervous now, didn’t I?” He loved that he could. “Want to find out if you’ll get lucky?”

Buck’s eyes widened dramatically. Eddie grinned. “At the tables, in the casino. Would you like to learn to gamble?”

He watched Buck’s throat work as he swallowed hard. “Yes, I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
